


Murderfest 2k16

by skyjacklegion



Series: Murderfest 2kwhatever [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi, everyone dies honestly, murderfest 2k16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7436972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyjacklegion/pseuds/skyjacklegion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I do a murderfest every few months over on my tumblr @tiefighter, so I'll be posting them here as I go. Everyone dies, nobody lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shiro| Disemboweling/Spaced

**Author's Note:**

> How it works:
> 
> 1\. you guys throw a character I know in my askbox! Can be your oc, if I know them, or from some variety of show or shit that you’ve seen me reblog! :V If you can’t think of anyone just put (insert character here) and I’ll do something.
> 
> 2\. Give me a method of death. If you can’t think of one, just leave it open. :V I’ll come up with something.
> 
> 3\. I murder the shit out of them.

At first, he thinks he’s dreaming. It’s the sort of nightmare he has often; Zarkon holding Black Lion’s leash, sword red with blood. It hurts in a strange, out of body way, his guts somewhere in the vicinity of his hands, doubled over and staring at the alien’s boots. 

“Pathetic.” Zarkon says, always grandstanding. Shiro’s hands are stiff with the effort of holding himself upright, of holding his _intestines in_ , the hangar behind him vast and empty and cold. 

“Shut up.” Moving takes so much effort. His knees are locked, his body shaking uncontrollably with shock but he does get his hand on the Lion, leaves a red streak down along one massive claw.

Zarkon doesn’t know, can’t _understand_  what makes the Lion move. The desperation involved, the knowledge that if Shiro fails, they all do. He’s lived too long, taken control of too many people. Expected obedience. They broke Shiro, down in the depths of the ship. Thought they’d remade him. 

Black Lion roars, the hangar barrier flickers and Shiro’s smile is nothing but defiance as, with a metallic groan, a paw sweeps them both out into the black. 


	2. Shiro| Asphyxiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> murder shiro - asphyxiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by Zeowynda on tumblr

He’s drowning. Water up to his chest, up in his mouth, pulling him under and keeping him there. The soft glow of the Lion’s eyes is enough to calm him, at least enough that when he opens his mouth and inhales nothing but air it makes sense. 

He knows he’s dreaming, but he still can’t breathe. There’s a metallic groan from somewhere beyond what he can see and he knows, without a doubt, that his own arm is-

He’s-

He can’t breathe, but it’s so easy to drown in a dream and Shiro is _tired_.          


	3. Reaper| Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reaper murders 76

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by randomredux on tumblr

It ends like it starts, the two of them in a dark room, Gabe’s hand on his neck. It’s strangely gentle and Jack has to wonder when they became- like this. When they turned into twisted, tortured versions of themselves. Betrayal tore his insides apart but he’d known, deep down, that he could’ve walked away. Taken the out. 

He didn’t have to come back. Gabe, he didn’t have that choice. What Angela did, how she brought him back was nothing short of a miracle, but what she’d brought back with him was…not. 

“You made me into this,” Reaper snarls in his face, the mask gone, the twisting black smoke and broad, sharp teeth snapping in Jack’s face. “ _You did this to me_.” 

“You did this to _yourself_ , you fucking psychopath.” It was just like Gabe to take things personally, to assume that he was the only one _hurt_ , that he was the only one betrayed. He could’ve turned the job down, sure. He could’ve taken a step back, let Gabriel Reyes have the limelight. 

He could’ve pulled the trigger himself, instead of watching the bomb tick down and down, instead of sacrificing himself so the others could get out. 

The shotgun blast to his stomach isn’t a surprise. The shock on Reaper’s face is. 


	4. Hanzo | McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hanzo kills McCree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by anon!

“Looks like we’re on opposite sides, Darlin’.” Jesse says, like it’s some great big fucking joke. The man dresses like an idiot cowboy, tips his hat back to look down at him and Hanzo just sighs, scrubs a hand over his face as he leans against the side of the transport. He’s tired, more than anything. Genji- what  _used_  to be Genji is out there somewhere, fighting a war he shouldn’t have had to- if he had just _listened-_

“It appears so.” He says, belatedly. Jesse McCree, all smile and laughter and goddamn stupid cowboy hats, doesn’t expect the arrow to the face. He’s trusting. He’s-

Well. He _was_ , at any rate. An arrow to the eye socket put a damper on any plans he had of laughing this whole thing off. 

“That was brutal.” Reaper says, stepping down off the transport. 

“He was unnecessary.” Hanzo replies, like he hasn’t given himself more guilt to heap onto the pyre. 


	5. Jack| Suicide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack kills himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: SUICIDE

Nobody tells you how much it hurts. _Failure._  It claws at his chest like a demon, traces the scars on his face, the gouges in his arms, the line of his mouth like a lover. _Failure_ , over and over and over, Gabe’s smile ripped open and mouth hanging free, Angela’s fingers pressing that gaping hole closed and pulling him back. 

Jack’s failed a lot in his life. He’d washed out of basic the first time, too homesick and scared of how easy it’d been. He’d failed to speak up when they’d started with the whole supersoldier _bullshit_ , failed to stop his best friend from dragging him down with him, failed to stop Gabe’s descent into pure insanity through jealousy and righteous anger. 

He’d failed everyone the second he’d taken the job, when he’d given them something to hope for. They didn’t need _hope_ , they needed results. They need a leader who won’t let a hand on his shoulder and a _please_  rip him apart from the inside. They need someone to stand up to the monster wearing Gabe’s skin.

They need someone who won’t stand on the precipice, who won’t take that first, gut wrenching step off. They need someone who won’t smile on the way down.


	6. Pidge| Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shiro kills Pidge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death to Pidge via Mind controlled Shiro bonus points if he is aware - requested by cptprocrastination on tumblr

“Run! I can’t stop-” Shiro’s crouched like a goddamn lion from hell above them, arm glowing a soft, almost gentle purple, his human fingers clenched with the effort of keeping himself still. It’s all Pidge can do to stare, holding their computer to their chest like its a shield, Lance’s body a bloody heap on the floor. The wet thump still rang in their ears, Keith scrambling for purchase against the arm holding his throat, Shiro staring down at them like he wants to  _cry_. 

Pidge takes off so fast it’s a wonder they don’t leave a smoke trail. Hunk pauses at the door, watches them run ahead and smashes the panel behind them, Keith’s scream echoing down the hallway as they make their way to the control room. 

Allura doesn’t look up when they enter because she’s missing her goddamn _head_  and Pidge pauses a deadly few seconds in the doorway, stunned. 

Shiro’s hand fits almost perfectly around their neck. He’s crying, huge silent tears that plop onto Pidge’s shoulders. 

“I’m sorry.”He says, like that absolves him of the almighty crack of Pidge’s computer hitting the ground, the snap of their spine.


	7. Shiro| Pidge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge puts shiro out of his misery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pidge ends Shiro's suffering requested by cptprocrastination on tumblr

Shiro was the last people to see Pidge’s family alive. It sounded overdramatic when they thought about it, like something out of one of Lance’s TeleNovelas or something. Some tragic backstory, a tortured hero, a _girl_  in hiding and fuck if it didn’t make them feel sick, feel like ripping something apart. 

Lance is still breathing, crumpled in on himself on the floor. Keith’s furious, sword in hand, standing over his body like a sentinel and Hunk drags on Pidge’s arm, urges them to run. 

“I’ve had enough of running.” Pidge says, Shiro stricken as he fights with himself, grabs his own arm and hauls himself back and down. He hits the floor with a thud and Pidge is right there, electricity arcing through their bayard as they force Shiro’s metal arm back, look for a join. Some seam, some way to get it _off-_

“Don’t, I don’t want to hurt you.” Shiro whispers, and Pidge swallows thickly. Watches the last link to their family shatter and break with the look on Shiro’s face, the desperation in his eyes. 

“You haven’t.” Pidge says. Kind, as they drive their bayard against his chest, fifty thousand volts directly to the heart. 


	8. Hanzo | genji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> genji kills hanzo (oops)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> genji murders hanzo requested by vespidaequeen over on tumblr!

“I take no joy from this, brother.” 

Hanzo suspects that he’s lying. There has to be something like revenge burning in the chest of what used to be his brother, much like the hole that’s gaping in his own. The sword didn’t hurt going in but it hurts now, Genji’s arm over his shoulder the only thing stopping him from collapsing back. He falls to his knees, the heavy thud and the sword moving punching a gasp from his throat, the last of the air he’d managed to suck in. 

Genji was always gentle. Always. And he’s no different now, visor pushed up enough that Hanzo can see his brother’s eyes, can feel the way he wants to cry but no longer has the capacity to.

“Liar.” he breathes out, because he’s the older brother and always needs to have the last word. 


End file.
